Thaw
by InsaniumArtisan
Summary: Elsa plans a celebration for Anna and Kristoff's wedding, but during the reception, the elder sister finally brings herself to introduce a…"close friend" to her newly married sister.


**Fandom: Frozen**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Elsa plans a celebration for Anna and Kristoff's wedding, but during the reception, the elder sister finally brings herself to introduce a…"close friend" to her newly married sister.**

**Pairings: Jelsa (Jack Frost/Elsa) and Kristanna** **(Kristoff/Anna)**

**Fluff and cuteness, yaaaay.**

* * *

No one could object to the beauty of Queen Elsa's powers.

She had learned to use them fluently, and the evidence of her prowess was visible throughout the ornate decorations scattered amongst the dance hall. Tall ice sculptures were placed around the dance floor like chess pieces, while fragile, almost glass-like chandeliers hung from the ceiling above.

All around were exhibits of art that only the elder sister of Arendelle could have created. Before, the kingdom would have questioned the show, the array, but there was no need for it today, or any other day for that matter. For today was a very, very special day.

Princess Anna was getting married.

It took much longer for Kristoff to propose than Anna had expected. After all, it only took her around ten to twenty minutes to accept her ex-fiancé's "proposal". Quite frankly, she was a bit relieved when he'd told her that he wanted to develop their relationship beforehand. It was more romantic that way.

And when he'd finally popped the question, she'd never been happier. The first person she told was Elsa, of course, who, after a long talk with her soon-to-be husband, had agreed. Albeit cautiously, as both siblings still felt the repercussions from Han's betrayal and heartbreak.

Months of planning had led to this day, and now as Anna prepared to walk down the aisle, her sister prepared a very different, personal event. Now she would finally tell her sister the truth, the thing she'd hidden from her for so long. But, she'd save that for later, after the ceremony.

* * *

Quietly, the Queen helped to usher in her guests, giving a polite grin and wave to their cousins from Corona. Rapunzel and Eugene had been at her coronation once before, and she decided the invitation to a much more accepting, and happy event might help make amends for the previous fiasco.

Amongst the crowd she spotted Olaf, who waved energetically from his place next to Sven. Both of them sat in corresponding seats, "Maid of Honour" and "Best Man", respectfully. Elsa managed to keep a straight face as they both began a tiny squabble over space in their pew, biting her lip to keep from giggling out loud. Across from the duo sat a large group of Kristoff's family—his entire family, in fact.

The best things about being raised by the…uh, rock trolls, was that they didn't take up much space. In fact, they seemed more content to stack atop one another. Sitting with a huge smile on her face on one of the piles was his "Mother Troll", giving her son's betrothed's sister a thumbs up.

Elsa tried to calm her nerves as she realized what it was for.

Clearing her throat, she refocused her attention to the nervous mop of blonde hair that was peeking around the edge of the giant entrance doors. Frantically, Kristoff motioned her over, his face panicked and pleading. Coolly, she strode over to him, giving gentle smiles and greetings on her way as she did so. Once she was in proximity, his arms whipped out, catching her shoulders and pulling her over the threshold with harsh force.

Scoffing at his delirium, she brushed his hands from her arms and gave him a pointed look. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"_I can't find the rings!"_ He whispered back.

"You can't find the _what_?"

"The rings! The wedding rings! I was supposed to give them to the ring bearer, but I got distracted, and when I came back from the kitchen—"

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Her eyes narrowed.

He gulped from the icy glare (No pun intended). "There was…I saw carrot cake."

Elsa gripped her forehead in pain. "You left…to find carrot cake? Couldn't you have waited until the reception?"

"I was hungry!" He complained. "Do you know how hard it was to keep enough of a diet to fit into this monkey suit?" He gestured to his complexly designed tux, and Elsa tried not to snap. It belonged to their father. "I almost didn't make it!"

"_Almost didn't_…you're a hopeless, hopeless man, Kristoff." She sighed when he widened his eyes to saucer sized proportions. "You stay here, I'll find them."

"Thank you!" His face broke into a wide smile, and he grabbed her hands in gratitude. "I'll find a way to make this up to you, I swear!"

"Count on it." She muttered, brushing past him irritatedly.

Where could he have possibly have lost the rings? The castle was enormous.

"Kristoff…where were you the last time you saw the rings?"

"Uh…_around_."

"Around, as _in_…?"

"Various…places. I was running after the cake guy, okay? They fell out of my pocket or something!" He cowered at her enraged expression. "I know! I know! I'm a dunce, alright? Just please…_find them!"_

From inside the room, various warm-up tunes began to float through the doorway. Kristoff blanched. _"And hurry!"_

* * *

"When I find those rings, I'm going to shove them so far down his throat—Ow!" Elsa reeled back as her hand brushed something sharp. Swinging away the pain, she turned over her hundredth cushion, to reveal a single pin. It must have come loose off of something, she guessed, and tossed it away carelessly.

"Whoa! Hey, watch where you're throwing those things! I know I'm pin-up worthy, but not _that_ kind of pin-up!"

At the sound of the voice, the disheveled queen swung around, her hands grasping the front of her blouse in surprise. "Jack!"

The boy smiling back at her winked. "That's me! Bringer of fun and good times! Now where's the shindig?"

"Hold on." Gently, she pressed her hand to his chest to keep him from walking away. "I need your help."

His expression grew curious, eyes glinting with mischief. "With what?"

"My sister's oaf of a husband lost their wedding rings. I need you to help me find them."

"What, you mean these?" As easily as conjuring the frost he was so good at wielding, Jack produced a pair of small, gem-encrusted bands from almost thin air.

"Jack!" Elsa's eyes widened in elation. "These are the rings! Where on _Earth_ did you find them?!"

"Uh…_around_."

She raised an inquisitive brow, and his faux serious expression melted into the charming smile she knew so well. Subconsciously, she willed her heart to stop beating so fast.

"Kidding. They were out in the snow. I'm guessing this '_oaf'_ you're sister's getting married to must've been having some fun before the big day, huh?"

Snow? What was he doing out in the—Nevermind. She'd interrogate him about it later. Right now, she was just so happy, she could have kissed Jack. Well, she wanted to. Sort of. A little.

"_Hey_! Earth to the Ice Queen! Shouldn't we get going now?"

Snapped out of her distracted haze, she could only nod. Grinning, he offered her his arm. She blinked in surprise, glancing back from his outstretched elbow to his simultaneously lifting brows. Forcing herself to roll her eyes, she tried to bite back the shock of glee she felt as her arm nestled against his.

"I think it's time."

* * *

"The wedding was gorgeous!"

"I know!" Elsa grinned widely, sharing in her younger sibling's happiness. Anna looked beautiful in their mother's old wedding dress; it was a perfect match for Kristoff, even if he didn't like it. Whatever complaints he'd had beforehand seemed to have completely died when he'd seen her walking down the line.

Elsa had reveled in the slack-jawed look his face had taken on.

It was time for the reception now, and the real party had only just begun. Anna had already started to stuff her face with chocolate, and her husband was doing the same with the carrot cake he'd so carelessly ran after. Both wore the rings that Jack found, and it brought a tender feeling to the queen's heart to know that she had someone she could be so dependent on, when she really needed it.

In fact…she took a deep breath, and flattened her expression as much as possible.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?" The redhead looked up from a mouthful of chocolate cake, not at all minding the sticky ring around her mouth.

Elsa's hands flew up to grab the front of her collar. Her heart was fluttering again, and she found herself breathing harshly, trying to keep calm. "There's…something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Luckily, she didn't seem to notice her distress.

"I…I met someone."

"What?" The pile of goop in Anna's mouth came flying out with the incredulous question, splattering down the front of her dress messily. Elsa tried not to laugh, focusing on the task at hand.

"There's…a guy. I really want you to meet him. I think…he's really great, you know…Very respectable, funny, uh, attractive…"

"Ohmygosh!" Anna beamed, "Elsa, you're blushing!"

"What—no, I'm not!" Her palms flew up to feel at her face, and sure enough, the telltale burning sensation ran over her expression like a tingle. So she was blushing. As long as Jack didn't notice—

"Hey, you guys talking about me?"

_Oh, Heavens no._

The matriarch hurried to calm her expression as the very topic of their conversation sauntered over. She'd managed to wrestle him into a more presentable attire just before the ceremony, and he was already giving his opinion on it, the top buttons undone, and the shirt untucked.

Where some might have seen it as uncouth and childish, Elsa just saw it as…_cute_.

Her heart slammed against the inside of her ribcage as he lazily threw his arm across her shoulders, grinning his trademark grin. His face quickly changed, however, as he seemed to catch the aura simmering between the two sister's. Brightly, his smile exploded, stretching from ear to ear as he turned to stare at the trembling elder with shimmering eyes.

"You _were_ talking about me!"

"Maybe….!" Anna began, only to be cut off by the insidious look she received. Holding back her wild giggles, she reached out and grasped Jack's free hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Hi, I'm Anna! Well, of course, you probably know that! How long have you known Elsa? Where'd you two meet? You're pretty attractive, you know! Don't you think so, Elsa—?"

"That's enough!" The flustered queen snapped back, her face flushed beyond a recognizable color. "Okay, Jack, you've met Anna, so now you should meet—"

"Hey, hold on!" Playfully, he pulled out of her reach. She gulped as the glimmer in his eyes deepened. "I think I want to hear the answer to this! _Do_ you think I'm attractive, Elsa?"

"I…well!" She stammered. "In the retrospect of things…I mean, compared to others, you're not average looking. I mean, you're not princely, but you're not…_not_."

Ohmygosh, what was she _saying_?

"Sooo…you _do_ think I'm attractive?" He kept his eyes locked on hers, and she could almost feel him relishing the way he was making her squirm.

"Maybe." She confessed.

"Alright!" His face lit up spontaneously, like a bright, sudden light. It left Elsa momentarily dazzled. "I finally got a confession!"

"Con…confession?" She squeaked. "That…was not a confession! You little-!"

"Little?" Smirking, he leaned forward. She leaned back, feeling embarrassed as she realized how he towered over her by only a few centimeters. It was almost humiliating.

"I'd rethink that statement, Miss Ice Queen."

She only had a split second to sputter out a chaotic, "Y…shu…mph…_Jack_!", before he turned, laughing, and walked away to acquaint himself with the rest of his flustered companion's family and friends.

Trying to catch her breath, she glanced over, stiffening as she saw the hysterically delighted look on Anna's face. Before she could mutter a warning the newlywed bride slowly leaned over, and whispered her thoughts gleefully.

"Looks like we know who's going to be the next to get married!"

Proudly, she shoved the arrangement of flowers into her sibling's unsuspecting arms, and walked away, ignoring the bewildered oppositions Elsa threw at her retreating back. Momentarily, she looked over, and saw Kristoff's mother smiling back at her, one hand pinching her husband's cheek, the other lifted in an upwards pointed thumb.

Anna repeated the gesture, the same message floating unspoken through the thick atmosphere.

True love could thaw a frozen heart, and keep it warm for eternities.

And while Anna had found her true love, not only in her sister, but in the man she was now happily married to, she hoped Elsa could find the same in Jack.

* * *

**~Fin**


End file.
